moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph
PG ATP T TE AA PT Livre PG | montaje = Tim Mertens | estudio = Walt Disney Animation Studios | distribución = Walt Disney Pictures | estreno = 2012 | país = | filmaffinity = 982317 | imdb = 1772341 | sucedida_por =Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 }} Ralph el Demoledor (Wreck-It Ralph en Inglés y ¡Rompe Ralph! en España) es una película animación en 3D estrenada en 2012 y dirigida por Rich Moore, Es la película número 52 de Walt Disney Animation. La historia de Wreck-It Ralph (Reilly), un villano de un juego de arcade, que ya no desea ser siempre el malo, demostrándolo tratando de conseguir una medalla; como lo hacen los buenos de los videojuegos. Los estudios Disney confirmaron la secuela de la primera película, debido a su éxito, donde adelantaron que tal como sucedió con esta primera parte, la cual tuvo a Zangief, Bowser, Mr. Bison y Sonic entre otros, tendrá invitados reconocibles de otros videojuegos como el popular Mario. Trama Ralph es un villano de un videojuego arcade llamado Repara Félix Junior (Fix-It Félix Jr.) en un salón recreativo, donde Félix es el héroe principal del juego y va arreglando los edificios que Ralph destruye. Mide 3 metros y pesa 257 kilos. Después de 30 años haciendo el mismo trabajo, empieza a cuestionar su estilo de vida. La historia comienza cuando Ralph narra su historia en una reunión de Malos Anónimos, donde villanos de otros videojuegos le dicen que ser un malo no implica que seas malo. Ralph confiesa que ya no quiere ser el malo, pero le responden que no puede cambiar lo que es y que debe aprender a aceptarlo. La reunión termina con los asistentes citando el credo de los malos: "Soy un malo, y eso es bueno. Jamás seré bueno, y eso no es malo. No me cambiaría por nadie". Al regresar a su juego descubre que no ha sido invitado a la fiesta de celebración del 30 aniversario. Ralph se molesta al ver que en la tarta, que tiene la forma de todo el juego, sólo se lo ve como un malvado, en el suelo, en medio de un charco de lodo de chocolate, mientras que las demás figuras están con Félix en la parte alta del edificio. Empieza a discutir con Gene, uno de los personajes del juego, por el hecho de que sólo sea Félix el que gane las medallas. Gene le dice que nunca ganará ninguna porque es el malo del juego, pero si un día la gana, le dejarán incluso vivir en el ático del edificio, pero eso nunca va a pasar. Ralph, enojado, aplasta la tarta y se despide jurando que ganará una medalla. Ralph se va a Tapper a pedir consejo, pero éste le responde que no sabe dónde puede encontrar una, y que mire en la caja de objetos perdidos, en el trastero. Mientras rebusca en la caja, conoce a un soldado traumatizado procedente del videojuego «Hero’s Duty» recientemente enchufado. El soldado está muy perturbado por el estrés del juego, que consiste en matar bichos, subir a una torre y ganar una medalla. Ralph ve en ello una oportunidad para poder ganar la suya. El soldado se asusta al ver un bicho y al huir choca contra una pared, quedando inconsciente. Ralph decide quitarle la ropa y ocupar su lugar. Ralph sale de Tapper y llega a la estación central de juegos, donde tropieza con Qbert. Localiza la entrada a «Hero's Duty» y entra allí. Mientras, el salón recreativo comienza a abrir sus puertas. Dentro del juego, Ralph forma parte de la tropa de la sargento Calhoun, que se encarga de dirigir tanto su tropa como al jugador, a la torre para eliminar a los ciberbichos y conseguir la medalla de oro. Coincide en el momento con la llegada de una nueva jugadora. Ralph se espera un juego sencillo, pero se espanta al ver una gran dosis de violencia. Los ciberbichos se transforman en lo que comen, y se reproducen a través de huevos, pero tienen un punto débil: se sienten atraídos por un haz de luz. Ralph provoca que, no sólo la misión falle, sino que la jugadora no pueda ganar el juego. Calhoun le da una reprimenda y ordena a todos los componentes del juego que regresen a la posición de inicio. Ralph, en lugar de eso, comienza a subir hasta la cima de la torre. Mientras tanto, la jugadora comienza una nueva partida, pero esta vez en el juego de Félix. Todos están en posición, pero no está Ralph. Félix pide a todos "cumplir el programa", como si todo fuera normal. La niña informa al dueño de la galería, quien decide colocar el juego fuera de servicio. Será examinado a la mañana siguiente, y si no se puede arreglar, será desenchufado definitivamente. Los personajes del juego entran en pánico cuando se dan cuenta de que sin Ralph pueden ser desenchufados. Al momento llega Qbert, quien les cuenta que vio a Ralph entrar en «Hero’s Duty». Félix entra en ese juego e informa a Calhoun de la presencia de Ralph. Éste consigue su ansiada medalla, pero accidentalmente libera a un ciberbicho. Los dos entran accidentalmente en una nave y salen del juego en dirección hacia la estación central de juegos, y de allí, entran a otro juego de carreras llamado «Sugar Rush». Ralph logra deshacerse del ciberbicho, y se da cuenta de que ha perdido la medalla. Mientras la busca conoce a una niña llamada Vanellope, quien le quita la medalla dejando a Ralph hundido en un pozo de caramelo. Mientras, Félix y Calhoun se enteran que Ralph y el ciberbicho han entrado en «Sugar Rush». Calhoun sabe que el ciberbicho se reproducirá igual que un virus, y sin un haz de luz, devorarán el juego entero, y luego, todos los demás. Decide entonces ir en busca del ciberbicho. Félix la acompañará, ya que se siente responsable de todo lo que estropee Ralph. En «Sugar Rush» está a punto de comenzar una nueva carrera con la cual se decidirá qué personajes del juego serán los nuevos avatares que aparecerán en la lista de corredores disponibles el día siguiente que abra la galería de juegos. Los aspirantes deben pagar su puesto en la carrera con una moneda de oro, obtenida de carreras anteriores. Vanellope utiliza la medalla que le quitó a Ralph. Los corredores se dan cuenta de su presencia y el rey Candy, soberano de «Sugar Rush», ordena que la detengan, pero cuando va a ser arrestada, aparece Ralph cubierto de caramelo y empieza a perseguir a Vanellope destrozando todo a su paso. Vanellope logra escapar y Ralph es detenido por los guardias y llevado al castillo del rey Candy, donde ordena expulsarle de «Sugar Rush», pero Ralph logra escapar antes. Ralph ve cómo los demás corredores desprecian a Vanellope por ser una glitch (un error de programación) y destruyen el coche que ella misma construyó y con el que quería participar en la carrera. Al darse cuenta del desprecio de los demás, Ralph interviene asustando a los corredores. Luego le pide a Vanellope que le devuelva la medalla, pero como ya no la tiene la única forma de recuperarla es ganando la carrera. Esto hace que Ralph se enoje, pero llegan a un trato: si Ralph le ayuda a conseguir un coche de verdad, ella le dará su medalla cuando gane la carrera. Ralph, sin mucho gana, acepta, y ambos van a buscar un coche para Vanellope. Félix y Calhoun localizan en «Sugar Rush» la nave con la que entraron Ralph y el ciberbicho. Félix se lamenta porque Ralph se "haría como Turbo". Calhoun no sabe a qué se refiere y Félix le cuenta la historia de Turbo, un personaje de un antiguo juego de la galería llamado «TurboTime». Este juego era el más popular y a Turbo le encantaba la fama. Poco después, un nuevo juego llamado «RoadBlaster» llegó a la galería y se llevó la atención de los jugadores, lo cual puso a Turbo muy celoso. Decidió abandonar su juego e intentar adueñarse del nuevo, dañándolo y ocasionando que tanto «TurboTime» como «RoadBlaster» fueran puestos fuera de servicio. Justo después de contar esta historia, Calhoun y Félix caen en unas arenas movedizas de Nesquik, de las cuales logran salir gracias a la ocurrencia de Félix de que Calhoun haga reír a las lianas de caramelo golpeándole en su cara. Esto hace que Calhoun se fije en Félix. Calhoun le pide a Félix que repare la nave, porque así será más fácil localizar al ciberbicho. Ralph y Vanellope llegan a la pastelería de «Sugar Rush», donde se fabrican los coches de carreras, y allí Vanellope logra hacer el suyo propio gracias a la ayuda de Ralph. El rey Candy es alertado de la presencia de ambos intrusos y va personalmente para detenerlos, pero Ralph y Vanellope logran escapar de la pastelería y entran a un escondite dentro de una montaña de cola light, que resulta ser un nivel sin terminar de programar, el cual es el hogar de Vanellope. Ralph confirma que Vanellope no sabe conducir un coche de carreras de verdad. En ese momento se produce una explosión que llama su atención: el nivel sin terminar son termas de refresco de cola con estalagmitas de Mentos. Ralphh se da cuenta de que él y Vanellope viven en las mismas míseras condiciones. Ralph le pregunta por qué no abandona el juego pero Vanellope le contesta que no puede hacerlo, ya que es una glitch. Con sus grandes puños hace una pista, donde al poco tiempo logra que Vanellope aprenda a manejar su coche. Desesperado por no atrapar a Vanellope, el rey Candy entra al código del juego y logra tomar la medalla de Ralph. Félix y Calhoun siguen buscando el ciberbicho, pero el viaje termina pronto porque Félix piropea a Calhoun diciéndole que es "pura dinamita", sin saber que era la coletilla preferida del ex-novio de ella, que acabó devorado por un ciberbicho el mismo día de su boda. Calhoun se enfada y frena la búsqueda, expulsando a Félix de la nave. Éste llega al castillo del rey Candy, quien lo recibe Bill, el amargado, un caramelo de sabor fuerte. Recordando que había fallado a su rey con la huida de Ralph, decide encerrar a Félix. Ralph y Vanellope están ya preparados para ir hacia la carrera. Vanellope regresa un momento a buscar un regalo para Ralph, y mientras éste la espera, llega el rey Candi, que le entrega la medalla a Ralph, a cambio de que le deje contar el por qué no quiere que Vanellope participe en las carreras. Le cuenta que lo hace por ella, por protegerla: si gana la carrera, sería uno de los avatares del juego y podría ser elegida por los jugadores, pero si ellos la ven parpadear, creerán que es un error del juego, por lo cual el dueño de la galería lo pondrá fuera de servicio y lo desenchufará. Todos podrán escapar del juego, pero ella no podrá salir por ser una glitch. Ralph le cree y decide hablar con Vanellope, pero al ver que no cede, decide destruir el coche. Ella, destrozada, regresa a su casa y Ralph regresa a su juego. Allí Ralph se da cuenta de que se han ido todos. Sólo se encuentra Gene, quien le felicita, sin ánimos, por su reciente medalla, pero que de poco le sirve ya que van a ser desenchufados por la mañana, debido a su huida y a que Félix tampoco ha regresado. Muy enojado por lo ocurrido, arroja su medalla contra la pantalla del juego, haciendo que el cartel que tapaba la pantalla se desprenda de un lado, dejando ver algo sorprendente: Vanellope está en el costado del videojuego de «Sugar Rush». Ralph vuelve a «Sugar Rush», al punto donde destrozó el coche de Vanellope. Allí está limpiando los restos Bill, el amargado, y Ralph le pregunta cómo es posible que Vanellope fuera una glitch y al mismo tiempo aparece en un lateral de la máquina. Bill, el amargado le cuenta que Vanellope era una corredora hasta que el rey Candy intentó borrar su código desenchufándola de todo el sistema, convirtiéndola en una glitch y bloqueando la memoria de todos en «Sugar Rush», por lo que él no sabe por qué el rey Candy hizo todo aquello. Pero sí le dice que si Vanellope cruza la línea de meta, el juego se reiniciará y ella dejará de ser una glitch. Mientras tanto Calhoun descubre que el ciberbicho que escapó con Ralph se ha reproducido a gran velocidad, convertiendose en una seria amenaza. Ralph llega al castillo del rey Candy y libera a Félix, quien repara el coche, y a Vanellope. Todos van a la línea de partida y Vanellope entra en la carrera. Logra pasar a los demás corredores llegando al segundo lugar. Mientras anima a Vanellope, Ralph es reprochado por Calhoun, ya que por su culpa el ciberbicho se ha reproducido y destruirá el videojuego. En esos momentos los ciberbichos atacan y empiezan a destruirlo todo. Mientras tanto Vanellope alcanza al rey Candy que va en primera posición, quien trata de expulsar a Vanellope y termina forcejeando con ella. Durante la pelea, la condición de glitch de Vanellope afecta al rey Candy, alterando su aspecto demostrando que en realidad es Turbo disfrazado y que no murió en el incidente de años atrás. Él intenta por todos los medios detenerla, pero Vanellope usa su parpadeo para transportarse fuera de su alcance. Turbo la persigue pero es devorado por un ciberbicho. Vanellope se dirige rápidamente a la línea de meta pero antes de que pueda llegar, los ciberbichos hacen que se estrelle. La única esperanza de todos es escapar del juego y que Calhoun destruya la entrada, pero Vanellope no puede huir del juego por su condición de glitch. Calhoun informa que, sin un faro, jamás los pararán. Ralph se acuerda de las pastillas de Mentos en la montaña donde vive Vanellope, por lo que decide ir allí y provocar un haz de luz con todas las pastillas. Trata de derribar el techo de caramelos y hacerlos caer al lago de cola, pero la presencia del rey Candi/Turbo, fusionado con el ciberbicho, se lo impide. Ralph logra zafarse y derrumba todos los caramelos. Sabe que ese será su fin, ya que si un personaje muere fuera de su juego, no revivirá. Pero justo entonces, es rescatado por Vanellope en su coche de carreras quien lo saca de allí. La reacción química de las pastillas de Mentos y la cola, provoca que la montaña se convierta en una gran fuente de luz, atrayendo a todos los ciberbichos, incluido el propio Turbo por ser en parte uno de ellos, siendo destruidos. Desaparecida la amenaza, todos se dirigen a la línea de meta, ya reparada por Félix, y Vanellope termina la carrera. Al instante, su código regresa al programa principal del juego, todo «Sugar Rush» recupera la memoria y vuelve a la normalidad y se revela que Vanellope es la princesa de ese reino. Ella decide proclamarse Presidenta y perdona a todos los que la trataron mal. Finalmente, todos regresan a sus juegos respectivos, pero sus vidas han cambiado: Félix y Calhoun se casan; Vanellope se convierte en avatar del juego y es preferida por los jugadores por lograr adelantarse en las carreras; Ralph adora su trabajo, la gente del edificio le tiene más respeto y aprecio, y le agrada ser lanzado, ya que ahora, desde allí puede ver jugar a Vannelope y piensa que, si le cae bien a esa niña, tan malo no debe de ser. Voces Mundos En toda la película sólo se muestran cinco mundos, de los muchos que hay: * Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Es el juego donde viven los primeros protagonistas, Ralph y Félix. En él, Ralph debía demoler el edificio y asustar a los pobres habitantes. En él, viene Félix; un joven que repara todo lo que Ralph destruye. La gente atrapa a Ralph y lo lanzan a un charco de lodo desde el techo. Es el primer escenario donde da inicio la gran parte de la historia. * Hero's Duty: Es el juego tridimensional, donde Calhoun lidera. El objetivo del juego, es destruir a todos los Cy-bugs que dominan el área, incluyendo a la fuente de los insectos, utilizando diverso armamento. El jugador que lo lograba primero, podría recibir una medalla de parte del General Holograma. Está inspirado en el videojuego Gears of War, aunque su nombre tiene un gran parecido con el videojuego Call of Duty. * Sugar Rush: Es un videojuego con pilotos de carreras. El objetivo del juego, era lograr llegar a la meta en primer lugar. Es un reino de golosinas, dulces y lugares azucarados. Es el hogar de Vanellope von Schweetz y de varios niños del juego. Está inspirado, en su forma de jugar, a los videojuegos de las sagas de Mario Kart, y a la pista de carreras de Chocogordo en Chocobo Racing. * Estación Central: Es una parodia de estación de ferrocarril y aeropuerto; formado en el multicontactos de la tienda de videojuegos. En este recinto, los personajes de videojuegos conviven fuera de sus hogares. En palabras del guardia, nadie puede llevar objetos de otros videojuegos a otra parte. Varios personajes, como Sonic el erizo, dan mensajes y recordatorios a través de pantallas (una mención al "Sonic says..." aparecido en su primera serie animada). * Pacman: Es el videojuego de los años 80. Aparece por unos instantes, cuando Ralph se lleva un par de cerezas y en la fiesta de 30 aniversario del juego de ralph. Producción thumbnail|miniaturadeimagen|Sarah Silverman y John C. Reilly en la San Diego Comic-Con (2012). La película, que se trabajó con el nombre secreto High Score (Alta puntuación, en español), ya llevaba planeándose de diversas formas desde 1980. Se puso de nuevo en el desarrollo de actividades a finales de 1990 bajo el nombre de Joe Jump, y más tarde a mediados de la década de 2000 como Reboot Ralph. John Lasseter, líder de Walt Disney Animation Studios y productor ejecutivo de la película, describió a Ralph como «''un tipo malo de un videojuego de 8 bits que viaja a lo largo de los videojuegos para demostrar que él es un buen tipo.» En un sistema similar al utilizado por ''¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? y la saga de Toy Story, Wreck-It Ralph presenta un sinnúmero variado de cameos de personajes de videojuegos, presentados por número de licencia. Por ejemplo, una escena del primer tráiler promocional de la película muestra a Ralph asistiendo a un grupo de apoyo para los villanos de varios videojuegos, incluyendo a Clyde de Pac-Man, al Doctor Eggman de Sonic el erizo, y a Bowser de Super Mario Bros. Rich Moore, director de la película, había determinado que para una película sobre el mundo de los videojuegos fuera más auténtico, «''tenía que tener personajes reales de los juegos de verdad en él''». Antes de la producción, los personajes se han añadido a la historia, ya sea en lugares adecuados para aparecer, o como apariciones breves de una lista de personajes sugeridos por el equipo creativo de la película, sin tener en cuenta si legalmente se podían utilizar los caracteres. Entonces, la empresa buscó a los permisos de los titulares de los derechos para usar los personajes, así como el trabajo con estas empresas para asegurar sus personajes eran representados auténticamente. Los productores no podían diseñar una razón para incorporar el popular personaje Mario en la película, dado a que al director Rich Moore desacreditó el rumor de que Mario y su hermano Luigi personaje no se incluyeron debido a Nintendo habían pedido una cuota de licencia demasiado alta, indicando que el rumor surgió de una broma realizada por John C. Reilly hizo en la Comic-Con. El Dr. Willy de Mega Man, iba a aparecer, pero fue cortada de la versión final de la película.Rockman Corner: Dr. Wily Hitting the Big Screen in November La película de Disney introdujo nuevas Funciones de Distribución de Reflectancia Bidireccional, con más reflexiones realistas sobre superficies. Para producir el escenario de Sugar Rush en el segmento de la película, el grupo de desarrollo visual viajó a feria ISM de Colonia, una fábrica See's Candies, y otras instalaciones de fabricación de manufactura. El grupo también trajo fotógrafos de alimentos, para demostrar las técnicas para hacer que los alimentos parecen atractivas. Los efectos especiales, incluidos los de humo o polvo, se ve diferente en cada uno de los segmentos. Curiosidades * Ralph cuenta con muchas inspiraciones: su tamaño y fuerza es parecido al de Donkey Kong, en tanto su nombre viene de Ralph Baer, considerado como el padre de los videojuegos. * El diseño de Félix es parecido al de Mario en su aparición de Donkey Kong, ya que ahí desempeñaba el papel de un carpintero y cargaba un martillo con el cual destruía barriles. * El diseño del corredor Turbo es muy parecido al protagonista de una popular serie japonesa llamada Speed Racer y el de la serie americana Kick Buttowski. * El videojuego Hero's Duty homenajea varios juegos tridimensionales modernos: la protagonista es similar a Anya Stroud de Gears of War, e igualmente parecida a la fémina Shepard de Mass Effect 3.«Mass Effect 3 Fem Shep trailer and the history leading to it» Gamezone.com Los trajes recuerdan a los marines de la saga Starcraft, y la pelea con los aliens a los Qiraji de la saga World of Warcraft, juego caracterizado por su ambiente tridimensional. Además los trajes también están ambientados en la saga Halo Reach de Xbox por su parecido del casco. * La pista de carreras y el videojuego Sugar Rush, es muy parecida en cuanto a trucos y premios a Mario Kart, ya que también existen pistas para acelerar rápido y niveles de hielo, chocolate y otros terrenos. * El volcán de soda con estalactitas de caramelo es una parodia de variados videos de Internet donde se ve los géiseres provocados por la mezcla de Cocacola Light con Mentos. * El sistema de candado que el Rey Candy utiliza, es el diseño de la primera consola de Nintendo, la Famicom. Además, la clave que utiliza es el código Konami es una clásica clave utilizada por la compañía Konami para agregar trucos secretos a sus juegos de la misma plataforma. * Los Malvados Anónimos incluyen cameos como Bowser (Nintendo), Doctor Eggman, Neff, y Cyril (SEGA), M. Bison, Zangief,(CAPCOM), Diablo (del juego Diablo de Blizzard, aunque le llaman Satanas en la película), Clyde y los fantasmas de Pac-Man (Namco), entre otros, tambien incluye a dos personajes basados en Kano y Noob Saibot de Mortal Kombat de Midway (actual Netherrealm Studio) aunque en los créditos aparecen con nombres distintos.«Wreck-It Ralph - The Bad-Anon Meeting» Más información acerca de los otros villanos en DeviantART. * Sonic el Erizo aparece cuatro ocasiones en la película, al principio en la pantalla de la estación central, en la fiesta de Repara Félix JR, cuando Ralph entra al Sugar Rush (es golpeado por la nave y pierde los anillos)y como un cameo en la boda de Felix y la Sargento Calhoun. * Cuando Ralph se dirige a su juego, se ven personajes como protagonistas y enemigos de Dig Dug, Pong, Q*bert. También se observa a otros personajes de juegos como Chun-li (Street Fighter II) paseando con Cammy (del mismo juego). * Durante la fiesta de 30 Aniversario del videojuego de Repara Félix Jr, se ven personajes como Pac-Man o Sonic el Erizo, además de que se hace una mención a Mario, siendo Felix el que lo cita como un invitado a la fiesta que llega tarde para llamar la atención. * En la misma fiesta, Skrillex hace un cameo siendo el DJ de la misma. * El bar al que va Ralph después de la fiesta de 30 Aniversario es un videojuego llamado Tapper, igualmente allí se pueden ver personajes como el protagonista del juego Burgertime y a Ryu de Street Fighter tomando una bebida. * Cuando Ralph va a buscar la medalla de oro en la habitación de los objetos perdidos, saca de una caja el Super-champiñón de Super Mario Bros y también la exclamación con el sonido característico cuando atrapado a Snake, de la saga Metal Gear, así como de los calzoncillos de Zangief y, además encuentra una palanca roja que es del videojuego Kirby's Epic Yarn. * Hay dos menciones de Star Wars en la película: en el momento en el que se observa en cámara rápida el arcade donde están todos los videojuegos, se nota que uno de ellos es de la susodicha, y cuando Ralph entra en el videojuego Sugar Rush y lo persiguen, él se esconde dentro de un pequeño lago de chocolate y usa un tubo de caramelo como snorkel. En ese momento, se escucha que su respiración bajo el chocolate es el sonido de la respiración de Darth Vader. * Cuando Ralph se dirige a pelear con el Rey Candy en el volcán, se puede ver que este tiene la forma de una botella de Coca-Cola. * En un momento, Félix y la Sargento Calhoun caen en las arenas movedizas de chocolate Nesquik. * Los guardias reales del Rey Candy son las galletas marca Oreo, y la marcha que ejecutan es muy parecida a los guardias de la bruja del oeste de la película El mago de Oz. El asiento donde está Felix en el calabozo es parecido a una galleta con crema. * Al final de los créditos, la pelicula termina con el castillo de Disney pero esta vez aparece con el error de la pantalla partida del último nivel de Pac-Man. * En 2 ocasiones aparece la famosa escena de la perdida de los rings de sonic: en la central de videojuegos y en los creditos. * Cuando Ralph se pone el traje de hero´s duty de markowski en la hombrerera derecha se puede ver que dice Halo lo que puede ser una clara referencia al videojuego con el mismo nombre Halo (serie). * En las escenas de tappers cuando Ralph busca medallas en los objetos perdidos se puede ver a hal la cucaracha amiga de WALL-E * En la video estacion central al principio se pueden ver a inky,pinky y blinky de Pac-Man y a tinny el dinosaurio de La Familia del Futuro Banda sonora La banda sonora fue compuesta por Henry Jackman. El grupo femenino japonés AKB48 canta la canción de salida de la película la cual se llama «Sugar Rush». Lista de canciones Secuela En una entrevista el 25 de octubre de 2012, el director Rich Moore dijo que él y Disney tienen ideas acerca de una secuela que traería los personajes al día y explorar los juegos en línea y juegos de consola. Moore declaró que muchos de los tripulantes del reparto están abiertos a la secuela, en la creencia que han arañado la superficie del mundo de los videojuegos que imaginaban. Premios Galería descarga.jpg John-Lasseter-Wreck-It-Ralph-Movie-Premiere.jpg ralph-el-demoledor-disney-wreck-it-ralph.jpg wir2012.jpg wreck it ralph poster 12.jpg wreck-it-ralph12.jpg Wreck-It-Ralph-Disney-movie-2012_1920x1200.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disney-pstr07.jpg Wreck-It-Ralph-Movie-Poster.jpg wreck-it-Ralph-450x350.png review-3797-wreck-it-ralph-2012-L-ZAOFxT.jpeg 1341-Grande.jpeg Referencias Enlaces externos * Todas las noticias, fotos y tráilers de la película ¡Rompe Ralph!. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de 2012 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Largometrajes